Fiel a Ti (Mwaminifu Kwako) La guardia del León
by X-Siri
Summary: ha pasado el tiempo y la Guardia del León ha crecido, Fuli sigue siendo la misma solitaria de siempre, aunque a veces quisiera no serlo tanto, pero Kion esta tomando un rumbo diferente. "El es un león, y yo un chita, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar", sin embargo,en la naturaleza suceden pequeñas cosas, auqnue tenga que cambiar algunos lugares en el ciclo de la vida.
1. Capítulo 1- LA LLEGADA DE TAI

Los personajes que intervienen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedas de Disney , no pienso lucrar con ellos.

Nota: este fanfic esta inspirado en un relato en inglés de un usuario de Fanfiction: Eckpelt, de ahi solo tomé la idea principal, el resto es inspiración mía.

 **Capítulo 1.- La llegada de Tai**

Era un día maravilloso, el sol resplandecía en el cielo en un día muy especial, mientras yo llego a la zona de la Roca del Rey para poder felicitar a Kion, por el nacimiento de su primogénito, al llegar me abrí paso entre las leonas para poder llegar hasta el, quien estaba muy feliz y contento por tener a su primer cachorro, yo sonreía de felicidad por él, me agradaba verlo contento y lleno de alegría, al verme, vino a mí con tal algarabía que me recordaba a un cachorro jugando y feliz de haber hecho alguna travesura y salirse con la suya.

-¡Fuli, que bueno que has llegado!- me dice eufórico- ¡eres la primera que lo hace, los demás chicos aún no están aquí!  
\- Cuando Ono nos dio la noticia, de que ibas a ser papá, vine tan pronto como pude, quiero ser la primera en felicitarte, Kion- le dije mientas el traía a su bebé para que yo lo conociera…  
\- me alegro que hayas sido tú, quien llegara primero… ¡pero que tonto soy!, si tú eres la más rápida del reino…- afirma con una sonrisa...- espera un momento- me dice mientras va con su pareja y regresa con el cachorrito colgando de su hocico…- Fuli, Te presento a Tai- me dice dejando al cachorrito en el suelo, yo lo miro emocionada – estoy feliz de que hayas sido tú, quien lo viera primero.  
\- ¡Es precioso!- le digo mientras me acerco a olfatearlo y acariciarlo con la nariz y poder mirarlo de cerca- ¡muchas felicidades por éste hermoso bebé!, ¡es una ternurita!- les digo mientras llevo al cachorrito con su mamá...- y muchas felicidades a ti también Tiifu, serás una gran madre – le digo con una sonrisa mientras la veo cariñosa con su recién nacido…- Gracias, fuli,- me responde ella mirando a su cachorrito.- tiene tus ojos, será un gran león- le digo mientras veo como ella comienza a darle un baño al chiquitín. En eso los demás chicos llegan pronto, Bunga como siempre, nunca cambia, en cuanto él llega, todo mundo se entera...  
-¡eh!, ¡Familia, ya llegué!, ¡¿dónde está mi sobrino consentido?!- entra Bunga diciendo a viva voz  
-¡Bunga!-, le dice Ono, guarda silencio, recuerda que ha nacido un nuevo príncipe  
\- Lo sé Ono, es solo que quiero que este bebé conozca al mejor tío que puede tener – se acerca al bebé enseñándole un dedo y el cachorrito intenta sujetarlo con sus garritas…- eres in-bunga-creíble bebé- el cachorrito ríe y se va detrás de Bunga - ¡Ven!, si sabe quién es el mejor de todas las praderas…  
\- querrás decir el más desastroso de todas las praderas – le digo bromeando a Bunga mientras antes de tomar al bebé y llevarlo con su madre.  
\- ¡Vamos Fuli, yo sé que me amas!  
\- ¡ni en un millón de años!- le digo sonriendo.  
\- ¿Dónde está Beshte?- pregunta Kion  
\- Aquí estoy Kion- grita desde afuera- sabes que no puedo entrar, hay mucha gente con tantas leonas y familias adentro…  
\- Beshte, te presento a tu sobrino Tai- le dice Kion permitiéndole entrar, el cachorrito andaba jugando con las plumas de Ono, así que Ono se fue a refugiar con Beshte mientras yo miro la divertida escena  
\- ¡Hola, pequeñín, soy tu tío Beshte, estoy seguro de que seremos grandes amigos!- le dice mientras el cachorro persigue a Ono entre las patas del hipopótamo. En un descuido del pequeñín, Ono sale disparado con Kion.  
-¡Auxilio!- le dice Ono a Kion entre sonrisas - ¡me está persiguiendo un gran cazador!, y ¡es mi sobrino!- Kion sonríe  
\- No deberías temerle, Ono, después de todo, tu serás quien lo cuide…  
-¿quién yo?... ¡mejor que lo cuide Bunga, estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien!, él me va a comer algún día.- le dice bromeando.

Mientras recorro con la mirada a los presente en la roca del Rey, toda la familia real estaba reunida: Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara y su camada, además de la guardia del León, cuando Rafiki se acerca para bautizar al pequeño Tai, sin embargo, cuando tomó al cachorro para presentarlo a todos los miembros del reino…  
-Por Favor, Rafiki, no lo presentes ante el reino- El mono se detuvo y volteó a ver curioso a Kion…  
\- ¿pero porque, Kion?- le pregunta Simba igual de curioso  
\- mi hijo es el hijo del líder de la Guardia de León, eso significa que podría peligrar si las hienas o cualquier otro depredador se entera de cómo es Tai, preferiría que quedara en secreto su nacimiento.  
\- estoy de acuerdo con Kion- dice Tiifu – es mejor prevenir, con que nosotros sepamos quien es, es más que suficiente.  
\- Kion, Tiifu, tu hijo corre el mismo riesgo que cualquier otro miembro de la manada, pero si es tu voluntad, que así sea. – le dice Simba. En cuanto a mí, de repente mi estómago comenzó a avisarme que ya era hora de comer. Me acerco a Kion con sigilo y le digo  
\- Debo retirarme, después vendré con algo de comida para ti y tu esposa-  
\- no es necesario fuli, las leonas ya salieron a cazar  
\- lo sé, pero sabes que a mí me gusta cazar mi propia comida  
-¿vendrás más tarde?  
\- haré patrullaje junto con la Guardia, tu quédate a disfrutar tu paternidad  
\- ¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos hace tiempo? El tener un hijo no me quita de mis responsabilidades.  
\- lo sé, pero lo mejor es que los disfrutes hoy que es tu primer día como papá- le digo mientras salgo del lugar… sin darme cuenta, Kiara se levanta…  
\- Kovu  
\- ¿Si, Kiara?  
\- ¿te molestarías si salgo por un momento?, quiero estirar las piernas.  
\- por supuesto que no, yo cuido a los cachorros.

Mientras bajo de la roca del Rey, más adelante Kiara me alcanza  
-¡Fuli!- me grita, yo la espero - ¿sí?- le pregunto extrañada, Kiara y yo no somos grandes amigas, y debo admitir que me extrañó que tratara de alcanzarme…  
-¿necesitas compañía?  
-Gracias Reyna Kiara, pero no, voy a cazar  
\- entonces voy contigo  
\- es que...  
\- si ya lo sé, tu cazas sola – me responde con una sonrisa…  
\- está bien, majestad…- le digo no muy convencida, después de unos segundos de silencio entre las dos, yo rompo el silencio… -usted quiere decirme algo, ¿verdad?  
\- más bien quiero preguntarte algo  
\- está bien, Ma…  
\- Kiara… yo sé que no somos muy amigas, pero quiero que me tomes en cuenta como tal más que como otra cosa…  
\- está bien. Kiara, ¿Qué deseas saber?  
\- solo una cosa: Kion…  
-¿tu hermano?  
\- ajá, tengo la impresión que tú y él…  
\- Kiara, él y yo solo somos y siempre seremos amigos…  
\- no lo sé… me da la impresión que no del todo es cierto… dime, ¿que sientes al verlo realizado como padre?  
\- estoy feliz por él, es lo que siempre quiso, esa bola de pelos que es tu hermano siempre deseó tener una familia…  
\- y ¿tú cómo te sientes?  
\- como te digo, estoy feliz por él… - le comento mientras miro hacia el cielotro, es curioso, habitualmente si fuera otro león quien habla conmigo ya no estuviera ahí… sin embargo…- pero dime, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
-no soy ingenua, Fuli, sé que sientes algo por mi hermano…  
\- Kiara, Kion es solo mi amigo, mi líder de la guardia, le tengo tanto respeto como a ti por ser miembro de la familia real y mi amigo, pero nunca he pensado en él como otra cosa…  
\- en ¿verdad no estás enamorada de él?  
\- y aunque hubiese estado, tú y yo sabemos que eso va en contra de todo, yo soy una chita y sabes que por naturaleza somos solitarios, él es León, y aunque estemos emparentados, yo nunca podría haberle dado lo que Tiifu y él ya tienen: una familia. No sé porque te estoy diciendo esto...  
\- necesitas tener un cierre, Fuli  
\- No, Kiara, no necesito ningún cierre, simplemente porque nunca fue un hecho. El que reconozca de que amo a tu hermano, no quiere decir que me tengas lástima por eso...- le digo mirando con tristeza  
\- entonces ¿lo sigues amando?  
\- y lo haré por siempre, Kiara...- un silencio se interpuso entre las dos, pero prefiero seguir sola, de todas formas tu sabes que así soy y que no necesito de nadie, mucho menos de él.  
\- te haces daño, Fuli...  
\- no me hago daño, simplemente soy realista  
\- lo lamento  
\- no quiero tu lamento, Kiara  
\- está bien, lo siento… pero quiero que me consideres tu amiga… ¿podrás con eso?  
\- por supuesto, no tienes que pedírmelo  
\- sólo una cosa más antes de irme…  
\- seguro, dime  
-¿porque nunca le dijiste? - ¡Zas!, esas simples palabras me golpearon con fuerza… detuve mi camino de golpe… no sabía que decir, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.  
\- ya te dije, la naturaleza de los chitas es ser solitario siempre, soy como un nómada,  
\- más bien me suena como una negación.  
\- me tienes acorralada. Kiara…- le digo con una sonrisa… - bueno, el círculo de la vida jamás aceptaría que un león y una chita fueran pareja y procrearan… no quise arriesgar a tu hermano a no tener lo que él tanto deseaba: una familia.  
\- sería bueno que se lo dijeras…  
\- Kiara, Tiifu es una leona, yo un chita, ya había perdido desde antes de intentarlo…lo mejor es no decir nada, yo no quiero destruir algo que es tan hermoso, pero sobre todo, que hace feliz a tu hermano.  
\- Te entiendo, Fuli, créeme que lamento lo que te está pasando, pero sé que te llegara tu momento.  
\- estoy bien, he soportado esto durante años, puedo seguir soportando más, mientras vea a tu hermano que está bien, entonces yo también lo estaré…Ahora, amiga, me voy a cazar antes de que se haga de noche… deberías de regresar a la roca del Rey para estar con tu familia.  
Y así fue, Kiara regresó con su familia y yo me fui a cazar tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido hace un momento...  
Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2- NEGACIÓN

**Negación**.

Al día siguiente, todo había transcurrido casi normalmente, Kion no fue a patrullar, le pedí a Ono decirle que se quedara con su familia y que por la tarde lo esperaríamos para ver si él quería acompañarnos, Esa mañana hubo poca actividad, estaba nublado, pues la temporada de lluvias se avecina, de hecho está por comenzar a llover en cualquier momento, así que el resto de los animales de las praderas están ocupados buscando donde poner a sus familias a salvo. Ono dio su reporte de la mañana…  
\- las gacelas están comiendo como siempre… las cebras están comiendo como siempre… la familia de damanes esta durmiendo como siempre…

\- está bien Ono, todos están haciendo lo de siempre…- dice Bunga

\- así es, es una mañana tranquila… las leonas salieron a cazar para tener alimento para el resto del día…y la familia real está tranquila… ah!, por cierto, Kion sugirió que hoy por la tarde no hubiera patrullaje, si las lluvias se avecinan, lo mejor es que la guardia esté descansada por si suceden eventos por el resto del día y la noche. Nos pidió que descansáramos para estar listos en caso necesario.

\- ¿descansar?, supongo que ya estoy tan acostumbrada a estar en la guardia que para mí es como si estuviera descansando…- le digo a los chicos.

\- Bueno, entonces estaré en el abrevadero, si me necesitan, no duden en avisarme, Ono.

\- Seguro, Besthe, yo te aviso si sucede algo.- Beshte salió de la guarida mientras Bunga sube a ver a Kion y Ono también se va.

Yo me quedo sola, me acerco al ojo de agua que hay dentro de la guarida y miro mi reflejo entre las ondas ligeras del agua…no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la guarida, algunas veces me pongo a pensar "¿que estoy haciendo ahí?, ¿está bien estar sola todo el tiempo?, ¿vale la pena ser miembro de La Guardia del León?, ¿No deberíamos de cambiarnos el nombre a…?

\- ¡Ah!, ¡aquí estás!- escucho una voz muy conocida que me sacó sobresaltada de mis pensamientos, a la vez que miro el reflejo de …

\- ¡Kion!, ¡me asustaste!

\- así tendrás tu conciencia, Fuli – me dice mientras se agazapa para ver el reflejo en el agua, yo lo miro también atrevéz del reflejo para responderle…

\- mi conciencia está tranquila…- digo sin quitar mi mirada en el reflejo de los dos…

\- lo sé, tu siempre estas tranquila…- me dice haciendo lo mismo… se acuesta completamente poniendo su cabeza entre sus patas cruzadas al frente, sin dejar de mirar el reflejo… permanecimos unos segundos en silencio mirando el reflejo de nuestras imágenes en el agua, yo lo miraba a él, él no sé qué es lo que estaría mirando- no me había dado cuenta de que… tienes unos ojos verdes muy hermosos…

\- gracias, son herencia de mi madre, a mi padre no lo conocí, él se fue después de dejar encinta a mi madre  
\- ¿algún día podré conocer a tu madre?

\- mmmh, si, si algún día la encuentro de nuevo, pero, ¿para qué quieres conocer a mi madre?- le digo extrañada volteando a mirarlo

\- quiero conocer a la chita que te crió, decirle que en verdad hizo un gran trabajo, que tuvo a una hija maravillosa y que es miembro de la Guardia del León…- me le quedo mirando a los ojos y después de unos segundos muevo la cabeza en señal de negación mientras desvío mi mirada y voy hacia las pinturas que Rafiki hace en la guarida

\- tú no tienes remedio- le digo mientras sigo mi camino y él me intercepta cortándome el paso

\- es en serio, Fuli…- me dice con una dientona sonrisa

\- bueno, ya, dime, ¿para que soy buena?…

\- bueno, te estuve buscando porque… quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, más bien tengo que preguntarte algo…

\- por supuesto, dime, que se te ofrece…

\- bueno. Ehm… yo… - suspiro de resignación- Tiifu y yo nos vamos a casar.-

-¿casarse, que aún no se han casado?- le digo extrañada – pensé que tú y ella lo habían hecho en secreto…

\- No, nunca haría algo así en secreto… no me había casado con ella, porque…- me dijo mirando a los dibujos de Rafiki… - … porque yo…- se detuvo mirando la escena en la que Rafiki pintó a la guardia en la que somos amigos y nos encerró en un círculo- … porque yo tenía otros planes en mente…

\- ¿no amabas a Tiifu?

\- no es eso, no sabía lo que yo quería, no tenía planeado hacer… tener… o, ¡rayos!, no sé explicártelo…

\- solo dilo, Kion…

\- creo que tenía pensado hacer otra cosa, esperaba algo más del ciclo de la vida, la respuesta a una pregunta que me hice a mí mismo hace tiempo… pero, sin saber cómo y sin darme cuenta, comencé mi relación con Tiifu, hasta llegar a donde estoy ahora con ella.

\- ¿y..?

\- y creo que ya no hay marcha atrás… por su honor, por el de Tai y por el mío, tengo que casarme con ella

\- ¿y no quieres?

\- no es que quiera, ya no es una opción, Fuli… Se lo plantee a ella y se puso feliz…

\- es lógico… yo también lo estaría si me pidieras matrimonio…

\- ¿lo dices en serio?...- se pone delante de mí, me mira Él con la ceja levantada…

\- lo dije en sentido figurado, Kion, me refiero a que cualquier hembra a la que le pidieras matrimonio, sería muy feliz.  
\- ¿Incluyéndote a ti? – me dice acercándose a mi cara y mirándome seriamente… al ver su mirada me puse nerviosa… me quede silenciosa por unos segundos y trague saliva… no sé como me estaba acorralando nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión era con Kion… tengo que controlarme…

\- tu sabes como soy, ¿no?

\- si lo sé… "soy la solitaria Fuli… me gusta estar sola y blah, blah, blah…"

\- ¿porque lo dices así?- le pregunto un poco indignada

\- porque siempre me lo hechas en cara, parece como si…

\- ¿como si que?

\- como si huyeras de algo, Fuli… como si me ocultaras algo….- desvío mi mirada… el me busca nuevamente, como buscando una respuesta de mi parte.

\- no tengo nada que ocultarte, Kion…- le digo seria. Él cierra los ojos un instante al mismo tiempo que suelta un suspiro…

\- esta bien… bueno, a lo que vengo es a pedirte algo…

\- te escucho…

\- Tiifu quiere que su ceremonia sea especial, y me pidió que te dijera si quieres ser parte de su dama de compañía

\- ¿quieres que sea una de las damas de la novia?

\- yo no, ella me pidió que te lo dijera…

-es que… Kion, ¿tu realmente quieres casarte?

\- ya te lo dije, debo hacerlo….

\- pareciera que no quieres hacerlo

\- lo mismo digo de ti… parece que no quisieras que yo me casara con Tiifu

\- pues si, tienes razón, no quiero que te cases con Tiifu porque eso significaría que perderíamos a nuestro líder.  
\- ¿y ahora eso a que viene?

\- tú sabes: ahora tienes algo más que perder, Kion: tu familia, tendrás una esposa, un hijo y eso tal vez haga que pierdas la concentración…

\- Fuli, eso no va a cambiar nunca, mi responsabilidad y mis deberes con la Guardia del León seguirán como siempre han sido…

\- ¿y si ella te pide dejar la Guardia…?

\- ¡eso nunca!… ella sabe que mi responsabilidad es primero, de eso depende la seguridad del reino y de mi propia familia… Nunca abandonaría la Guardia del León, ni a mis amigos… ni a ti…- cuando dijo eso último, ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos…- Fuli… ¿sientes algo por mí?...

La respiración abandonó mi cuerpo en un gran suspiro de temor, la situación se estaba volviendo algo tensa… pero nunca esperaba a que él me preguntara esto… busqué las posibles respuestas y… no se me ocurrió más que decirle esto…

\- no… por ti solo siento un gran cariño como… amiga… - le mentí… no tengo la fortaleza para decirle realmente lo que siento por él si él ya tiene su vida hecha. La última palabra me dolió tanto decírsela y estoy segura que él debe de haberlo percibido al bajar la voz cuando dije amiga…

\- por un momento creí… que… … … olvídalo… tienes razón, eres mi amiga y te agradezco que lo seas en verdad, gracias a ti he encontrado la respuesta que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso…

-¿siguiente paso?

\- casarme, Fuli… no todos en esta vida queremos estar solos.

-Kion…

\- pero estate tranquila, yo nunca dejaré mis deberes y mis obligaciones, Adiós… amiga…

Kion se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca… no pude detenerlo, siento que se fue desilusionado. Por un momento me dió la impresión de que… … no, no lo creo.

Me siento frustrada, perdí mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento, ¡aun así parece que trato de convencerme a mí misma de que lo que hice, está bien!.., ¡yo soy un chita y debo de estar sola!, amar a Kion sería interrumpir el equilibrio en el cíclo de la vida, son las leyes de la naturaleza, mi esencia y mi ser, y no debo de luchar contra eso… yo soy lo que soy y esto es lo que debe de ser: yo soy un chita… él, un león y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar, jamás.


	3. Capítulo 3- SAUDADE

SAUDADE

Después de que Kion se fue, me derrumbé cerca en la orilla del ojo de agua que había en la guarida, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal, rompí a llorar, puesto que estaba sola y no había nadie, mi corazón necesitaba liberarse… y no podía darme el lujo de contárselo a alguien. ¿Por qué?, porque no puedo permitir que me vean que soy débil de sentimientos: me tienen como la más sólida en sus pensamientos, quien no se deja llevar por ellos, y así debe de ser.

Mirando mi imagen en el agua, los ojos rojos por llorar, me pregunto ¿Por qué en ésta vida tiene que existir el amor?, ¿Por qué no sentir a Kion como mi hermano?, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?... ¿Por qué los chitas son solitarios?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi familia verdadera hubiera permanecido junta?... quizá no sería como soy, ¿sería alguien mejor?. Como sea, son respuestas que jamás llegarán….

" **amiga… amiga…amiga"…** esa palabra me resuena carcomiendo mi mente… nunca en mi vida había sentido esa palabra más como un insulto. Lo cierto es que amo a Kion y esto solo hace que esa palabra duela más de lo debido.  
Sumida estaba en mis pensamientos cuando escuche que alguien entra a la guarida… era Kiara…

-¿Fuli?- pregunta ella buscándome. - ¿Fuli, estás aquí? – inmediatamente respiro tratando de calmar mis pensamientos…

\- aquí estoy, Princesa Kiara…

\- ¡vamos Fuli, ya te dije que no quiero formalismos…!

\- está bien… dime, en que te puedo ayudar

\- mas bien creo que es: en que te puedo ayudar yo. Vi salir a Kion algo molesto de aquí y le pregunté que pasaba…

*/*/*/*/

\- ¿que te pasa, Kion?, te ves alterado

\- hay personas que no entienden las indirectas… es por demás si son tan obstinadas por no querer mostrarse como éllas son tal cual.

\- ¿De QuéQué o de quien hablas?

\- ¡No tiene importancia!...- lo dijo enojado primero- … creo que nunca la tuvo…- y esto último lo escuche con un dejo bastante distinto…-me voy Kiara, tengo que ver los preparativos para la boda de mañana.  
-¿boda?... ¿mañana?, ¿Quién se casa?  
\- tu hermano favorito Kiara- me dice dándome la espalda – el único que tienes- me dice mientras se pone en marcha, lo raro es… que no lo vi nada feliz, Fuli. Por supuesto que me quedé con mi cara de ¿?, así que supuse que si estaba enojado, era por algo que acababa de pasar…y supuse que estabas aquí.

*/*/*/

\- pues supusiste bien… Kiara. – le digo un poco triste

\- ¿Qué pasó, Fuli?, ¿al fin le confesaste que lo amas?

\- él sólo me preguntó, si sentía algo por él…

\- ¿y, le dijiste?

\- Kiara, el me dijo que se casaba, ¿Cómo crees que le diría la verdad?... me dijo que se casaba con Tiifu por que debía hacerlo…

\- ¿no la ama?

\- no me dijo eso, solo que debía hacerlo por el bien de los 3

-¡ah!, entonces no la ama…

\- ¿tu lo crees?

\- Fuli, cuando amas a alguien es porque sabes que es el indicado, por eso te casas con ese alguien: por amor, no solo para procrear una familia y que sea oficial a los ojos del resto de la manada y de los habitantes del reino, aunque creo que esa es la finalidad de la boda de Kion.

\- ¿tu crees que sienta algo por mi?

\- por su actitud al salir de aquí, si ese fué el tema del que hablaron y tu no le dijiste la verdad: si – vaya, eso me alegró el día, creo que

cuando me dijo que sí, esbocé una pequeña media sonrisa…

\- ojalá asi fuera… Kiara, el me dijo que Tiifu desea que sea una de sus damas de compañía…

\- ¿Qué?, ¿tú?... que amiga tengo… a mi ni siquiera me ha dicho que se va a casar… ¡oh!, lo siento, Fuli

\- está bien, lo que me acabas de decir me ha alegrado un poco el día…

-¿ y que vas a hacer?

\- demostrarme que puedo con esto… tratar de olvidar a Kion y aceptar ser una de las damas de compañía de Tiifu

\- yo pensé que lucharías por su amor.

\- tal vez en eso si sea cobarde, Kiara. Amo a Kion y por su felicidad aceptaré ser parte de la ceremonia, aunque sea para hacer resaltar a la novia.

\- como digas, pero siento que estás equivocada…

\- debo demostrarme que soy fuerte, y lo seré…

\- viéndolo de esa forma… así será entonces.

\- por favor, nunca le digas nada a Kion, ¿me lo prometes, Kiara?

-Es una promesa que en verdad lucharé por llevarla a cabo, pero al saber que los dos se están desgraciando la vida, la verdad no me dan ganas de respetarla… me voy, hasta pronto, Fuli

\- gracias por escucharme, Kiara, me has quitado un gran peso de encima.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba listo para la dichosa boda, fui hasta la roca del Rey en donde me recibieron las leonas y me colocaron una corona de flores que hicieron los monos del reino. Nala al colocármela me dijo que me veía hermosa… bueno, viniendo de la reina asi debe ser… aun no podíamos ver a Tiifu, asi que me fui a dar una vuelta… si, mi intensión era ver a Kion… lo busque hasta que dí con el… entre en la cueva del Rey sin que me escuchara…

\- yo, Kion te acepto a ti como mi esposa… y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adver… adver… ¡oh, rayos!, porque no puedo pronunciar la palabra adverso?

\- quizá porque eres disléxico…- le digo interrumpiéndolo…

\- ¡Fuli!- me dice alegre… ¡¿siempre si aceptaste?!

\- no podía faltar a la boda de mi mejor amigo y compañero de la guardia…- el nerviosismo comenzó…- vengo a pedirte perdón, Kion… creo que fui un poco insolente el dia de ayer…

\- ¿ porqué lo dices?

\- no debí decirte nada, puse en duda tu lealtad hacia la Guardia del León como nuestro líder.

\- lo sé, debo admitir que eso me dolió un poco. Fuli, nunca dudes de mi, si yo digo algo lo sostendré siempre…

\- Espero que sea verdad

\- ¿aún dudas de mi?

\- por supuesto que no, digo que sea verdad que sostienes lo que dices…

\- ¿me dices mentiroso?

\- no, lo digo por lo que te voy a decir ahorita… no quiero quedarme con esta duda: Kion, ¿tú sientes algo por mi?

\- por supuesto que siento algo por ti, Fuli… te tengo gratitud, eres parte de mi vida, de mi familia, confío mucho en ti, eres mí fortaleza porque sé que contigo cuento para todo… y más ahora en que comprendo que haces a un lado tu tiempo para dedicármelo a mi y a mi futura esposa.- se acerca a mi…- sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar aquí, y yo te lo agradezco profundamente porque si estás aquí para decirte que te quiero, pues tienes razón, te quiero Fuli, y siempre te voy a querer siendo parte de mi vida, protegiendo al reino y a la familia. Te quiero y aunque me tenga que casar con Tiifu, sé que estaremos bien porque tu estarás más cerca de mi que antes… te quiero por lo que eres: alguien con firmes convicciones que no se redobla ante nadie, que sabe sacar adelante las situaciones y sabe como sacar provecho de casi todo… Créeme que prefiero tenerte cerca que lejos. Nunca dejes la Guardia de León, nunca me dejes por favor.

Quede con una cara sorprendida, ¿pensar?, ¿Qué puedo pensar despues de lo que me ha dicho?, ¿Kion me quiere a mi, o quiere que siga en la guardia de León porque le soy útil?, me ha dejado con más incertidumbre que certezas-

\- no comprendo Kion

\- olvídalo, solo quiero que tengas algo en mente: yo te necesito – me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, mi reacción fue esbozar una sonrisa..- por cierto, te ves linda con esa corona de flores…- yo solo suspiré…

\- Está bien, creo que me ha quedado muy claro tu respuesta

\- eso espero

\- me voy, la ceremonia no tarde en comenzar…

\- Fuli ...

\- dime

\- perdóname tu por no hacer lo que realmente debería de hacer…

\- tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, Kion, eres el Príncipe, yo soy solo un chita que vive en el reino que desea que seas feliz y que tiene el poder para estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. Cuando me necesites, siempre estaré ahí.

\- Lo sé…

\- te deseo suerte en tu nueva vida.- le digo mientras salgo de la cueva y subo hacia la roca del Rey para ser parte de la ceremonia, la cual se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, excepto Zuri que rompió a llorar en plena ceremonia y tuvo que salir corriendo… Kiara estaba a mi lado, y cuando Rafiki dijo que si alguien tenia algún motivo para que la ceremonia no se llevara a cabo…ella volteó a verme… y yo creo que le puse mi cara de terror y le dije que no con los ojos… ella solo sonrió y siguió mirando la ceremonia… para entonces ya todo estaba tranquilo y todo prosiguió como si nada.

continuará...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Quiero agradecer a esas personitas que me han dado el aliento necesario para que mis neuronas sigan funcionando, les agradezco que se hayan brindado un poquito de su tiempo porque de verdad no pienso desaprovechar ese empujoncito que me han dejado con su comentario y tratar de actuializar lo más pronto posible.

Neverkix24: realmente me impresionaste con el 566... :)

Elesad y 26 lunas, por supuesto que trataré de actualizar mas pronto de lo que digan emparangamicutirimicuarizadodiyodohidroxiquinoleínaotorringolaringologo.

sfan 01, gracias por tus palabras, actualizare lo mas pronto posible.

Saludos


	4. Capítulo 4- FATALIDAD

Pasaron varios meses después de la boda, Tai ya era un hermoso cachorro de mediana edad, igual de travieso como su abuelo Simba y su padre Kion, y digamos que yo también tenía con quien entretenerme, pues casi me la pasaba pegada a Tai todo el tiempo.

La Guardia De León, mientras practicaba o entrenaba, jugaba con Tai para desarrollar su potencial, Tai, aun siendo un león joven, aprendió a acechar y a dar sus saltos sorpresivos más rápido de lo que Kion aprendió, incluso nos acompañaba a dar nuestros patrullajes en grupo, sin embargo, y esto para decepción de Kión, Tai no heredó el rugido que lo nombraría el sucesor del líder de La Guardia Del León, aún así, demostró tener gran fiereza que seguramente le sería muy útil durante su vida.

Como ven Kion no faltó a su promesa de no abandonar la Guardia del León, aun a pesar de que efectivamente Tiifu se lo sugirió, él le dijo que nunca nos abandonaría, por supuesto que eso varias veces fue el motivo de molestia entre los dos, pero al final Tiifu debe aceptar que el deber de Kion de la seguridad del reino es muy importante. No obstante, él me pidió muchas veces que vigilara la seguridad también de su familia, así que ocasionalmente acompañaba a Tiifu y a Tai a sus paseos por el reino. ¿Recuerdan lo que me dijo Kion el día de su boda?,¿que estaría más cerca de él?, pues no mintió, sin embargo, yo le dije que jamás le fallaría, y pues, aunque me duela admitirlo, desafortunadamente yo si fallé a mi promesa.

Esto que les contaré, sucedió un fatídico día…

Al inicio, era un típico día por la tarde, Tai, Tiifu y yo caminamos durante un largo rato por las praderas, un rato que se me hizo eterno por el hecho de que a Tiifu se le ocurrió hablar sobre detalles sobre su vida con Kion. ¿ acaso creenq ue me interesaría eso?, bueno, No pude decir que no. No sería fácil estar allí ese día, pero debía hacerlo. Además, Tai parecían estar muy entusiasmado con la idea de salir a pasear con su madre quien habitualmente se la pasaba con las demás leonas que acompañaban a la ahora Reina Kiara.

Todo parecía estar en armonía aquella tarde. Nuestro paseo era tranquilo, sin prisas, ni preocupaciones... hasta que de repente, todo se tornó gris, como presagiando una desgracia… lo peor se avecinaba y no teníamos ni las más mínima idea de lo que se aproximaba…de repente me comencé a sentir nerviosa, mi sexto sentido me avisaba de algún peligro, y segundos después fué cuando escuchamos sonidos muy familiares que de repente aparecieron. Primero no fue más que el eco una risa que provenía de alguna parte cerca de nosotras. Luego, más risas hicieron eco a la primera. Enseguida, me puse alerta, observando a nuestro alrededor y tratando de proteger a Tiifu y a su hijo quien ya lo estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo, pues Tai estaba entre las patas de Tiifu y ella al igual que yo, estábamos listas para pelear.

No dijimos nada. Sobraban las palabras. Sabía que ella también se había dado cuenta de que no estábamos solas y que, nuestra compañía, no era de las agradables. Sólo bastaba con oír su característico sonido. Era Janja y, acompañándolo, enseguida apareció media docena de hienas de entre los pastos y, en pocos segundos, las dos estábamos rodeadas…

\- vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí…- nos dice como burlándose de nosotros, mientras Tiifu y yo estábamos en guardia con el pelo encrespado, Janja siguió hablando- pero si es la familia de nuestro querido Kion y... su amiga…

—Mira, Janja. ¡Qué bonito bebé! —dijo Cheezi

—Debe de ser el hijo de Kion —aventuró Chungu

—Se equivocan. Él... —empecé a decir, pero Janja me interrumpió.

—No trates de ocultarlo, Fuli —dijo él—. Las noticias vuelan. Ya sabemos de que Kion tiene una familia…

—¡No toques a mi hijo! —escuché la voz de Tiifu y, cuando volteé un momento, vi a una de las hienas sobándose la mejilla.

~Esto no iba a terminar bien.~

De repente, tras la señal de Janja, las hienas comenzaron a avanzar hacia nosotras. Tiifu repartió varios zarpazos, al tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo, eran muchas hienas y nosotros solamente éramos dos. Por lo cual enseguida nos acorralaron pero, por alguna razón, primero comenzaron a atacar a Tiifu.  
Cuando intenté ayudar a Tiifu, entre varias hienas me sitiaron, me impedían acercarme a ella, voltee hacia un lado y vi a Tai solo, inmediatamente mi prioridad cambió y decidí ir a proteger a Tai, corriendo dí un gran salto llegando hacia él y lo tomé del cuello tratándome de alejar de ahí, pero las hienas me volvieron a acorralar, pensaba que si podía escapar podría ir por ayuda para salvar a Tiifu, intenté tomar vuelo para dar otro salto, pero el peso de Tai me ganó y no pude saltar, provocando que Tai cayera y se diera un golpe en la cabeza lo que lo dejó inconsciente. Afortunadamente Tai quedó oculto entre unos matorrales que estaban cerca y no vió lo que sucedió, porque lo que pasó después, jamás podré olvidarlo, me ha dejado marcada de por vida…

las hienas comenzaron a atacarme también, pero en lugar de quererme hacer algún mal, solo me inmovilizaron, No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver cómo las hienas comenzaban a abalanzarse cada vez más sobre Tiifu. Ella daba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, pero simplemente era una leona contra siete hienas. No podía ella sola contra todo ese grupo, por lo cual no necesitaron de demasiado esfuerzo para empezar a "controlarla".

Tiifu empezaba a cansarse y, aunque de todas formas no se rendía, era imposible. No importaba que lograra quitarse una hiena de encima, en su lugar saltaban dos más sobre ella. Le mordían las patas, el lomo, las orejas. Por todas partes. No entendía por qué esos animales se habían encarnizado de tal manera con ella, Yo también debía lidiar con las que me tenían inmovilizada, no podía ver esa horrible escena Y quedarme tan tranquila, intenté safarme muchas veces, pero se me iban encima y aunque tiraba mordidas y arañazos, entre todas me los regresaban por montones… siendo un chita, soy menos corpulenta que una leona, mi fortaleza no se compara con la de Tiifu, la impotencia me envolvía y desesperadamente intenté salvarla, sin embargo, una mordida decisiva, me inmovilizó por completo y ya no pude hacer nada, comenzé a sangrar profusamente, pues la herida estaba en mi cuello.

Noté la presencia de Ono sobrevolando el lugar, o al menos eso pensé, o deseaba que así fuera…

Estaba sorprendida, perpleja. Sin embargo, no sabía la razón de mi sorpresa; quizás fuera por el hecho de que esas hienas aparecieran de repente y empezaran a hacer tal cosa. O quizás fuera la escena que estaba viendo, tan espantosa que no creía poder sacármela de mi mente por mucho tiempo... O quizás fuera el hecho de pensar que estaba abandonando a Tiifu a su suerte… pensé en Kion… comencé a sentirme culpable…

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿En qué fallé? ¿Qué hice mal? Era lo único que podía pensar mientras yacía viendo lo que estaba pasando. Sentía un gran temor y decepción que nunca antes llegué a sentir: Temor y decepción por mí, por estar fallándole a Kion y a su confianza. Muchas veces me había enfrentado a Janja y a los suyos, aunque en compañía de los chicos. ¿Sería ese el motivo de mi miedo? ¿Que sentía que no podría vencerlos yo sola?, eso me dolía mas que cualquier herida que tuviera en este momento.

Era más que eso. No era miedo lo que precisamente sentía. Estaba segura de eso. ¿Entonces qué era? Sería... Sería que en realidad... ni yo misma lo sé.  
Mi consciencia me abandonaba, solo alcancé a ver a Tiifu quien yacía en el suelo… Janja se acercó a mi…  
\- te lo tienes merecido, es mi venganza por tantas molestias que me dieron tú y La Guardia De León, es mi venganza contra Kion por ser tan molesto… ahora ya saben a quienes se enfrentarán, fuli… ¡esto es la guerra!.

Un rugido de león me sacó de mis pensamientos... Ahora sí podía decir que estaba aterrada. Ese rugido lo conocía; era el de Kion. ¿Qué iba a decir él cuando viera que no pude defender a su novia? Seguramente no me lo perdonaría en toda su vida.

Giré la cabeza, o al menos eso intenté, hacia donde provenía el rugido, al igual que las hienas, alcanzé a ver a los chicos parados sobre una colina, quienes, en ese momento, comenzaron a bajar y acercarse al grupo de hienas.

Janja enseguida dió la voz de retirada y todas comenzaron a irse.

—dale mi mensaje a tu líder de la Guardia, de ahora en adelante, no será tan fácil enfrentarse a nosotros. —me dijo Janja antes de irse, en los minutos que le quedaban antes de que Kion llegara al lugar— Veamos si Kion vuelve a confiar en ti luego de ver que, por tu culpa, su hijo se ha quedado sin su madre, Kion nunca te perdonará que no hayas podido salvar a su esposa…

¡GRRROAAARRR!

Cuando terminó de hablar, rió como sólo las hienas pueden hacerlo. Y entonces desapareció corriendo tras sus compañeros.

Él tenía razón. Estaba perdida. Kion no me lo perdonaría en toda su vida... y lo peor era que…yo tampoco.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Agradezco a las personas que se han tomado un momento para escribirme un comentario. Stef, mandame un mensaje y conversamos, ¿ok?

En este capítulo, Dharau me ayudó en la parte de la lucha contra las hienas. Es un gran escritor.

Tardaré un poco es actualizar, pero espero no tardar demasiado.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
